With the development of computer technology, users can now capture images including pictures and videos with image capturing devices such as smart cameras. This allows users to record valuable moments in their lives, natural scenery, and other interesting images.
Presently, when a user captures an image (including a picture, a video or the like) with an image capturing device (such as a smart camera), the user can manually set image capturing parameters based on their personal experience and the current environmental conditions. The user can change the image capturing parameters of the image capturing device to improve the resulting image. Currently, the user can only manually set the image capturing parameter according to personal experience with the image capturing device and adjust the image capturing parameter based on the desired image capturing effect until a satisfactory image capturing effect is achieved. This results in a low efficiency. Furthermore, although an image capturing device with an automatic mode can select image capturing parameters automatically, the automatic selection is only made according to a fixed selection rule and may not select an optimal image capturing parameter based on the time, place, and environment.